Jet Set Sonic
by Ben the Chameleon
Summary: This is what happens when the GGs meet the Mobian GGs. What will happen next when both their worlds are threatened by Gouji and a certain hedgehog? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Quick Introduction

Jet the Hawk-the self-styled genius and leader of the Mobian GGs. Jet is modeled after Tab/Corn, and is one of the co-founders of the Mobian GGs.

Wave the Swallow-a swallow who will leave a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes, much like Gum. Wave's the more logical one and the other co-founder.

Storm the Albatross-the most fun-loving of the Mobian GGs. Modeled after Beat.

Shadow the Hedgehog-the Ultimate Life Form is much like YoYo, even to the fact that he gets captured by the Golden Rhinos.

Vector the Crocodile-this croc is modeled after Combo; to the complete detail of the boombox and the necklace.

Miles "Tails'' Prower-the Soda guy. Mostly sounds bored in his skating ability. Really doesn't care what's going on at the current moment.

Knuckles the Echidna-Garam look-a-like. Still guards the Master Emerald, even though it's in 2 different places, a necklace that he wears and some of it powers his skates.

Mighty the Armadillo-the Clutch. He still steals your Graffiti Souls to tell you where Shadow is.

Blaze the Cat-Rhyth time. She still commands her pyrokinesis, but uses it whenever she's in extreme danger, not that Jet could roast a marshmellow using her fire. He has tried it.

Silver the Hedgehog-the Golden Rhino test subject of roboticization. Escaped from their lab and joined the Mobian GGs with Blaze. Looks and sounds like a cross between E-102 Gamma and E-123 Omega.

Julie-Su the Echdina-Serves as a version of Cube. Looks extremely hot.

Shade the Echidna-the Jazz cross. Looks like Jazz in Jazz's clothing, except she had to put the scarf as a headband, because it kept going in her mouth, causing her to slightly look like a ninja.

Fiona Fox-the Boogie of the Mobian GGs. She manages to pull off the ability to make men stare at her in an attempt to date her. That hasn't quite worked out perfectly yet for the males.

Villians

Gouji/?-our main villian. He was once a world-known hero. Not so much now.

Assassian No. 6/Espio the Chameleon-the leader of the Zen'ai Assassian Group under Gouji/?'s control. Always seen with three double-barrel AK47s. Can be his natural ninja self just in an attempt to confuse the Mobian GGs so he could capture them.

Assassian No. 8/Rouge the Bat-the leader of the Mialki Assassain Group that works for Gouji/?. She and her crew are aerial aces.

Onishima/Mephiles the Dark-Mephiles is mostly concerned about his self-image more than he is to capturing the Mobian GGs.

Other villians will be add later.

Others

DJ Professor K/Nack the Weasel-the underground pirate radio broadcaster of the radio station Jet Set Radio. He keeps playing the best tunes all day long.

Robo-Bark-the first victim of the roboticization process by the Golden Rhinos. He escaped and now serves the Mobian GGs as a version of Roboy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warm-up

Shibuya-Cho 7:35 A.M.

Sunlight shone brightly in the bus station of downtown Shibuya. Many Shibuyans were up and about, including a purple swallow Mobian on rollerblade skates doing her little "exercises", namely skating and scaring the heck out of any nearby people who happened to get in her way.

Not that she cared of the Shibuyans' responses to her anyway.

Wave the Swallow slowed to a stop as she noticed something that seemed oddly similar to her.

There was an ice-blue albatross wearing skates, a T-shirt with a spinning record on it, a pair of too-fitting tight blue jeans, a gray-ish yellow headset, and green sunglasses just staring at her.

The albatross skated up to her. "You're a member of the Mobian GGs right?" he asked.

Wave took this into condsideration, not knowing if this albatross was a member of the Kiesatsu or just a street punk wanting to join the Mobian GGs.

"That depends. What's your name?" Wave asked.

"Storm." the albatross replied.

Wave knew then that this "Storm" character was just a street punk who wanted to join the Mobian GGs.

What I mean is, what kind of Kiesatsu would have a name like Storm?

Wave frowned thoughtfully. "Listen up, the streets don't take anyone kindly. Let's see if you can get through the requirements to join the Mobian GGs."


End file.
